What Flies Beneath (transcript)
Transcript yak disappears in a cloud of dirt, followed by several sheep. Ominous cracks appear suddenly appear in the ground. Hiccup (v.o.): Everybody has a past. Even dragons. And sometimes, the past can come back to haunt them. growls at the ground while Hiccup sleeps. Hiccup: Ugh, Toothless, go back to sleep. Hiccup (v.o.): And when it does, you're gonna need to be there for them. sniffs and then growls angrily at the hole. Hiccup: Whoa, hey! Come on, it's just a hole, bud. Bucket: It's not just a hole! It's like an underground village! Mulch: Bucket! There you are. I've been lookin' for you all night! Bucket: Sorry, Mulch. But I think I finally found it: My happy place! is thrown out of the hole in a cloud of dust. Stoick: Are you alright, Bucket? Bucket: Not so happy anymore. Stoick: What happened? Bucket: Something pushed me out! Something's down there. Something big! growls and jumps down the hole. Astrid: What is that sound? Gobber: Eh, whatever it is, it's giving me the willies. Death shoots out of the hole and hovers over the Vikings. Snotlout: Whoooooaaaaa, look at the size of that thing! Fishlegs: Do I have to?! Astrid: Dragons! Everyone! Snotlout: Uh, I don't like the way it's eyeballing me. Fishlegs: Uh, don't worry, it's not just you. Snotlout: Thanks, big relief! Whispering Death dives back into the ground. Astrid: What... was... that? Tuffnut: Whatever it was, I want one! Fishlegs: If I had to take a guess, I'd say that was a Whispering Death. Tuffnut: Whoa, great name. So much better than Zippleback. Bucket: Where'd it go? Why's it here? What's it gonna do to us?! WHY AREN'T YOU SLAPPING ME TO SNAP ME OUT OF THIS?! Mulch: Because I'm scared, too, Bucket. Whispering Death bursts from the ground making a fresh hole. Gobber: Ah, it looks angry. Why don't you do that think where you touch its nose and feed it grass? Hiccup: Okaaaay! Uh, Fishlegs, what do we know about the Whispering Death? Fishlegs: Boulder Class; Razor sharp teeth, incredibly strong, hunts from underground. Tuffnut: Now I really want one! Snotlout: So, how do we deal with this thing? Stoick: Stand back, everyone! arrives riding Thornado who bellows at the intruder. Stoick (cont.): Thornado's got something to say to this beast! roars at the dragon, but it quickly roars back, unaffected. Gobber: I don't think it's got its listening ears on. Astrid: Alright, let's run this thing out of here! emerges from the hole and growls to the resident dragons. Snotlout: What is Toothless doing?! Astrid: I think he wants us to back off. Fishlegs: No problem here. Hiccup: Toothless! and the Whispering Death fight. Toothless is unable to get airborne. Hiccup: Toothless can't fly without me! He's a sitting duck! Stoick: Gobber, man the catapults, and when that thing is clear of Toothless, Fire! Hiccup: Dad, wait! Just let me help you, bud. tries to mount Toothless, but Toothless won't let him. Hiccup: What? Toothless, wha-what's wrong? Astrid: What was that all about? Hiccup: I have no idea. Death injures Toothless with a razor-sharp spine that drives itself into his leg. Stoick: Gobber! launches a boulder at the Whispering Death and it retreats down the hole, carving a new path underground. Hiccup: Oh, no, you're hurt! allows Hiccup to remove the spike from his leg, then runs away. Hiccup: Toothless, wait! Astrid: Where's he going? Snotlout: Probably running away to lick his wounds. laughs Hiccup: It's not funny! He could've been killed. He can't fly, remember? Snotlout: And whose fault is that? Astrid: Seriously, did you just go there? Snotlout: 'Hey, I call it like I see it. '''Fishlegs: '''Um, does anyone want to talk about what in the name of Thor just happened? '''Tuffnut: '''Uh, dragon fight? Just another day on Berk. '''Fishlegs: '''Uh, not really. It seemed like there was way more to it than that. '''Hiccup: '''He's right. The Whispering Death singled Toothless out. '''Astrid: '''And Toothless wanted that dragon all to himself. '''Hiccup: '''Yeah, he certainly did. But why? '''Tuffnut: '''Uh, are we going to be tested on this, because I'm completely confused. 'Ruffnut Thorston: 'Well, don't look at me. ''Later : 'Hiccup: '''I-I really wish you could just tell me what was going on out there today. ''growls at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. : 'Hiccup: '''Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy, bud. It's just my dad. '''Stoick: '''How's our wounded warrior? '''Hiccup: '''He's still a little on edge. '''Stoick: '''Don't worry, Toothless. I think we showed that dragon a thing or two about uninvited guests on Berk. I don't think he'll be coming back any time soon. At least I hope not. '''Hiccup: '''Yeah, me too. Okay that should do it. bud. You just need to take it easy. ''lies down, Hiccup goes to sleep, then Toothless leaves via the window. : 'Hiccup: '''To-Toothless? '''Hiccup: '''Toothless! Oh, no. He went after him... alone. : '''Snotlout: '''Maybe Toothless just went for a morning flight? Oh, that's right... he CAN'T! '''Astrid: '''Really? You're going there again? Now?! '''Hiccup: '''Toothless must be looking for the Whispering Death. We find it, we find Toothless. '''Fishlegs: '''What do we do if we find the Whispering Death first? '''Hiccup: '''Well, we train him. '''Tuffnut: '''You know he's got "death" in his name, right? '''Hiccup: '''Fishlegs, is there anything about the Whispering Death in the Book of Dragons that can help us? '''Fishlegs: '''It can shoot razor sharp spines from any part of its body. '''Astrid: '''And how's that gonna help us? '''Fishlegs: '''Well, it would help if we stayed away from those. '''Tuffnut: '''Or we can get near them and use Ruffnut as a human shield! ''savagely kicks Tuffnut in the kneecap. : 'Tuffnut: '''OW! MY KNEE CAP! That's new... I like it. '''Hiccup: '''This Dragon must have a weakness... '''Fishlegs: '''Actually, no. Yeah, it says right here: "no known weaknesses". '''Tuffnut: '''Ha, I really love this thing. '''Hiccup: '''Okay, great, uh, can we go now, please? We don't know how much time we have. '''Astrid: '''Don't worry, Hiccup. We'll find him. : '''Hiccup: '''There, down below. '''Hiccup: '''Toothless?! Toothless?! '''Snotlout: '''How do we even know the Whispering Death made these holes? '''Astrid: '''So you think it might be the other 2,500 pound, rock eating Dragon we're following? '''Snotlout: '''I know what you're- Don't try to confuse me. '''Hiccup: '''Look at this...? '''Hiccup: '''He must've lost a tooth. '''Tuffnut: '''Is it sharp? If it is I want it! I like sharp! '''Ruffnut: '''Yeah, sharp is good! '''Fishlegs: '''Think about this: hundreds of those spinning together, ripping through dirt and tree roots. Discarding rock like it's not even there! '''Astrid: '''Stormfly, what's wrong? '''Tuffnut: '''What's wrong with you? '''Ruffnut: '''Barf, settle down! '''Hiccup: '''Stop! Listen... '''Tuffnut: '''Listen for what?! '''Ruffnut: '''I don't hear anything. What are we listening for?! '''Astrid: '''Be quiet! '''Tuffnut: '''How are we supposed to hear anything over her yelling--? '''Astrid: '''Shhh! '''Fishlegs: '''The whisper... ''ground shakes violently. : 'Snotlout: '''Looks like we beat Toothless. '''Astrid: '''Yeah... we win... '''Fishlegs: '''I'm not feeling like a winner! ''Whispering Death emerges and growls at Fishlegs. : 'Fishlegs: '''Hi... um... I like the teeth... ''Whispering Death burrows back underground. : 'Snotlout: '''I hate it when he does that! Can you at least tell me why he does it?! '''Fishlegs: '''Maybe to hunt...? Maybe because it's cooler...? Maybe to look for water...? AND MAYBE BECAUSE HE CAN'T STAND THE PRESSURE OF EVERYBODY ALWAYS EXPECTING HIM TO HAVE THE ANSWERS! '''Tuffnut: '''He's losing it. '''Ruffnut: '''I know...it's awesome. ''Whispering Death emerges from the ground again. : 'Tuffnut: '''Somebody hold it still. I wanna pet it! '''Astrid: '''Do you actually have a plan, or are you just trying to get yourself killed? '''Hiccup: '''If I can train it, it'll leave Toothless alone... '''Snotlout: '''Right, so you are trying to get yourself killed? ''Whispering Death charges towards Hiccup but stops short in front of Hiccup's outstretched hand. The dragon sniffs it and turns away. : 'Hiccup: '''Okay. '''Astrid: '''Um, I know what you're thinking, and the answer's no. ''jumps down the hole. : 'Astrid: '''Why does he always do that? '''Fishlegs: '''Oh, man. I am ''so glad I'm not down there with him right now. pushes Fishlegs down the hole. : 'Snotlout: '''Oops. '''Hiccup: '''Thanks, Fishlegs. I kinda figured you'd be the last one to volunteer. '''Fishlegs: '''Yeah! I didn't want you to have to face that thing all alone. '''Hiccup: '''This things been busy. '''Fishlegs: '''Quick question: why are we down here again? '''Hiccup: '''This is where it spends all of it's time. There's gotta be something down here that can help us. '''Hiccup: '''There it goes, let's follow it. '''Fishlegs: '''Oh, you were talking to me...? '''Hiccup: '''Fishlegs, new Dragon. You love this stuff! '''Fishlegs: '''I hate that about me! '''Fishlegs: '''Hiccup, did you see--? '''Hiccup: '''Can it wait? '''Hiccup: '''Let's just hope it keeps going... '''Fishlegs: '''How'd that work out for us? ''and Fishlegs see a bite mark on the Whispering Death's tail. : 'Fishlegs: '''Did you see that?! '''Hiccup: '''Was that a bite mark? '''Fishlegs: '''Not just any bite mark, that's a ''Night Fury bite mark. I think I know why these two are looking for each other. 'Hiccup: '''They have a history. '''Fishlegs: '''A grudge. '''Hiccup: '''If that's true, how long do dragons carry a grudge? '''Fishlegs: '''To the death... '''Hiccup: '''Let's get out of here before it comes back. '''Fishlegs: '''That is a really good idea. ''Whispering Death finds them. : 'Astrid: '''They've been down there forever. '''Astrid: '''Hiccup! Fishlegs! '''Hiccup: '''Yep, right here. '''Tuffnut: '''Did you see the Whispering Death? Was it cool? '''Ruffnut: '''Did you touch it? Was it cool? '''Tuffnut: '''I wanna touch it! '''Fishlegs: '''Can we talk about this later? We really need to get out of this hole! '''Astrid: '''Yeah, you do. '''Hiccup: '''Fishlegs, you go first. '''Fishlegs: '''No argument here. '''Astrid: '''Grab my hand! '''Astrid: '''Hiccup, hurry! ''tries to reach Astrid's hand and succeeds, but then slips from her grip. : 'Hiccup: '''I can't reach! '''Astrid: '''Hiccup! Just... a little more! '''Hiccup: '''I'm trying! '''Hiccup: '''Everyone stand back! '''Hiccup: '''WHOOAAA! ''is thrown out of the hole by a dust cloud, and the Whispering Death is ready to catch him -- WITH ITS TEETH! : 'Tuffnut: '''Wow, I bet he can see our house from up there. '''Astrid: '''Stormfly! ''saves Hiccup from being eaten. : 'Hiccup: '''Thanks, Astrid. '''Tuffnut: '''I don't think he likes you in its hole... '''Hiccup: '''Yeah, I got that. '''Snotlout: '''Can we get out of here! Please? '''Hiccup: '''No. I know I can train this thing. Anybody got some Dragon Nip? ''suddenly has armfuls of Dragon Nip. : 'Hiccup: '''Don't be afraid... I'm a friend. Here-- '''Hiccup: '''You'll love this. All the dragons love this. ''Death sneezes the Dragon Nip towards the other Dragons, making them swoon blissfully. : '''Snotlout: '''Oh, great. Now we're defenseless. '''Hiccup: '''Any ideas? I'm throwing it wide-open to the group. '''Snotlout: I got an idea... RUN! Whispering Death chases the group but is suddenly tackled by Toothless. : 'Astrid: '''Toothless! ''chases the Whispering Death away. Hiccup tries to mount him but Toothless once again doesn't let him. : 'Hiccup: '''Hey, bud. It's me. I know what's going on with you and that other dragon. '''Hiccup: '''Let me help you. ''runs off. : 'Hiccup: '''Toothless, come back! ''fires a blast at Hiccup's feet, stopping him from following, then runs off. : 'Tuffnut: '''Awkward... '''Snotlout: '''So Toothless has an arch-enemy. Kind of like you and me. '''Hiccup:'Snotlout! You're not my arch-enemy! 'Snotlout: '''Well, you're mine! '''Astrid: '''He's just trying to protect you. '''Snotlout: '''That's not what it is! Toothless doesn't want you around because this is between him and the other guy. He's a fighter. Like me. '''Snotlout: '''Not... whatever you are. '''Hiccup: '''I... never thought I'd say this, Snotlout, but I think you're right. '''Snotlout: '''Wait... huh? You guys heard that, right? '''Hiccup: '''It's not a fair fight! If Toothless is gonna win, he has to fly. And he can't fly without me! '''Astrid: '''So, what are you saying? '''Hiccup: '''I'm saying we need to find him. And soon. ''runs through the trees looking for the Whispering Death. : 'Hiccup: '''There he is! Get me down there. ''approaches Toothless, with his hand extended out. Toothless finally touches his nose to Hiccup's hand. : 'Hiccup: '''Hey, bud. You had me so worried there for a while. You haven't been yourself lately. Good to see you're still you. : ''Whispering Death appears from the ground. : 'Hiccup: '''You can just walk away from this, bud! '''Hiccup: '''Let's just go home-- ''pushes Hiccup away again. : 'Fishlegs: '''You were so close. I thought you had him! ''tries to fly towards the Whispering Death, shooting plasma blasts but is knocked down by the Whispering Death. : 'Hiccup: '''He needs our help. ''tells the other dragons to stay away. : 'Astrid: '''Come on, girl! '''Snotlout: '''Hookfang won't budge! '''Tuffnut: '''I think ours is broken. '''Fishlegs: '''They know this isn't their fight, guys. ''Whispering Death corners Toothless on a cliff ledge, with no escape. : 'Hiccup: '''TOOTHLESS! Buddy... '''Hiccup: '''He's gonna knock Toothless into the canyon! ''steps off the ledge and freefalls into the canyon. Toothless dives to save him. : 'Astrid: '''Hiccup! ''mounts Toothless in midair. : 'Astrid: '''Yes! '''Hiccup: '''You save me, I save you! That's the way it is! ''and Hiccup fight the Whispering Death. : 'Fishlegs: '''The sunlight, Hiccup! ''That's its weakness! 'Hiccup: '''Okay, bud. Keep him above ground. ''shoots plasma blasts down the Whispering Death holes. : 'Ruffnut: '''This. Is. Amazing! '''Tuffnut (talking to Belch): '''We've got to find you an arch-nemesis. ''finally defeats Whispering Death and goes to finish with plasma blast. : 'Hiccup: '''Toothless! No! ''jumps off the Whispering Death and lets it fly off underground. : 'Snotlout: '''Aw, man! Toothless could have finished him off! '''Hiccup: '''Well, I guess all dragon grudges aren't to the death. '''Fishlegs: '''I guess I'll have to change that in the book. '''Hiccup: '''Hey, bud. What do you say we go home? '''Hiccup (v.o.): '''When our past rears its ugly head, it usually doesn't have six rows of razor-sharp teeth and a bad attitude. ''drops boulders to cover the Whispering Death's hole openings. : '''Hiccup (v.o.): '''If it does, you're going to need a great friend who has your back. I will always have Toothless' back. And he will always have mine. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Transcripts